


Akaphine Makes Me Happy

by MockingJayXXT



Series: Akaphine Stories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJayXXT/pseuds/MockingJayXXT
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots focused around Seraphine and Akali.
Relationships: Akali/Seraphine (League of Legends)
Series: Akaphine Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Akaphine Makes Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> With Seraphine being added to LoL and the comic destroying us, I decided I need to let my mind explore these two as a dynamic even more! Don't get me wrong, I love Akalynn. But Akali has two hands.

Akali walks into Seraphine’s hotel room to see her having a breakdown. 

Akali left the room she was sharing with Evelynn as soon as she could that night. Evelynn went out to party with Ahri, leaving Kai’sa, Seraphine and Akali in the hotel. 

Akali got really bored without the succubus to watch indefinitely. So, she goes to Kai’sa’s room. Instantly she leaves too. Kai’sa reads or meditates in her free time, something Akali was NOT in the mood for right now. That left Seraphine, the girl she got along with the most surprisingly. 

Both of them are carefree and fun people. That’s probably why they got along so well compared to the rest of the girls. Akali loves all of the original girls but Seraphine’s spark added to the group is nice. 

Which reminds Akali, Seraphine still has her jacket. 

She makes her way towards the girls room, being down the hall from them. Even being pop stars getting hotel rooms close to each other is hard as hell. Once she puts the extra key to the key scanner, Akali opens the door. 

“Hey Sera, are you bored like me? We should go on another rid-“ Akali stops talking as the sounds of silent sobs reaches her ears. She peaks the corner, seeing the small girl curled into a ball underneath the covers. She is shaking, and the crying does not stop. 

Akali slowly approaches her, but stops in the middle of the room. The rapper stares at the girl, questioning if she’s the best person to comfort Seraphine during whatever is going on in her mind right now. Maybe she should call Ahri? She’s better at comforting them than Akali ever will be… 

It’s too late though before Seraphine peaks over her shoulder, seeing Akali. Her first reaction is fear but it quickly fades into embarrassment. 

“A-Akali! I didn’t hear you come in—!” She sits up slowly, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears staining her beautiful face. Akali’s face sulks as she watches the older girl try to fix herself up. To look presentable. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Sera. I’m here if you need someone to talk to ya know…” Akali moves so she’s leaning against the bed and partly sitting on it, watching Seraphine closely. Her shoulders move to relax, and so does her expression. Tears begin to fall again down her face. They drip into her lap below, each tear making Akali hurt for Sera even more. 

“C’mere.” Akali opens her arms to the rising star. Sera stares at Akali with an open mouth as if she is going to say something but it shuts again, diving into Akali’s arms. Luckily Akali is stronger than she looks and keeps them both from falling on the ground below. 

Seraphine grips onto Akali’s frame as if she let go Akali would disappear. It doesn’t hurt Akali, but it does make her feel even worse for Seraphine. Whatever is going on in that brain of hers, is definitely not good. 

“You want to tell me why you’re crying..? You..don’t have to of course I just am worried for you.” Akali’s hand glides through the blue locks that loosely run down Seraphine’s back. She smells nice. 

There’s silence for a second, besides the sounds of Seraphine trying to control her physical emotions. Akali is patient, for once. Just for Seraphine since she needs patience right now. 

“Seeing...all the hate— that came from me joining KDA’s track list is really, affecting me…” she sniffs, not letting go of Akali. Now they’re just hugging, a comforting action for the both of them. 

Akali scoffs, knowing exactly what she means by that. She has never been someone to look at comments and see what others think of her, but ever since Seraphine has joined she checked on them once in a while. Most of the comments now are about Seraphine and how she doesn’t deserve to be with KDA. Anything stupid they can come up with. It pisses Akali so much in the moment that Seraphine feels her body tense up. 

“Akali…you don’t have to defend me. I shouldn’t be so upset about it anyways—! I...I’m just weak. Nothing like you or Evelynn...or even Ahri and Kai’sa.” Her face saddens quickly, which Akali doesn’t like one bit. So, she grabs Seraphine’s cheeks, both hands on them to hold the girl in place. They make eye contact and Akali begins to grin. 

“Who cares if you’re not similar to us? You got your own charms, and even if your weakness is the hate, we got your back Sera. At Least know for sure I do. I’ll do anything to make you feel happy and proud of what you’ve done as an artist.” 

They stare at each other intensely for a second before Seraphine begins to lean in a bit closer to Akali. It startles the rappers gay brain, but she quickly gets the memo, leaning in too. 

Once they’re about to lock lips, Seraphine stops. 

“W-Wait—you’re so much better of a person than I am Akali, I can’t let you do something like this w—“ Akali rolls her eyes, stopping Seraphine mid sentence to kiss her gently. It’s a firm kiss, meaningful and passionate. 

Lasting a few seconds longer than either of them thought they could handle, Akali pulls away, staring into Seraphine’s eyes for a second. Sera stares back, before wrapping her arms around Akali’s neck. She rests her head on the rapper's shoulder, letting her body relax. 

“Thank you, Akali…” 

Akali’s brain begins to actually realize WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. Through her gay panic she’s able to slowly wrap her arms around Seraphine’s waist, leaning into her touch. 

She barely trusts her words, but feels the need to give a verbal response. “You...you’re welcome, Sera.”


End file.
